初音ミクの消失 -DEAD END- (Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-)
Versión Normal= |-| Versión extendida= Descripción Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu es una de las canciones mas populares de Hatsune Miku, fue escrita por cosMo, la canción habla sobre Miku, que se da cuenta de la "verdad" de los Vocaloids, que estos solo están hechos para imitar a los humanos y ella no esta cumpliendo bien su trabajo dentro de la historia, conforme transcurre la canción el proceso de desinstalación de Miku avanza por lo que comienza a perder su voz terminando con Miku diciendo: Un grave error se ha producido, Un... Gra... ve er..., dando a entender que el proceso de desintalación se vio interrumpido Esta canción es conocida por estar a una velocidad bastante elevada, tanto que es casi imposible para un humano cantarla, y es que cosMo es conocido por hacer canciones de una velocidad extremadamente altas, a pesar de esto existen algunos covers y fandubs de calidad, aunque los mas probable es que haya sido editados para aumentar la velocidad de la voz Se cree que la canción esta basada en un evento que ocurrió en el 2009 en Youtube, donde las palabras "Un error ha ocurrido", se mostraba en la página cada vez que alguien intentaba ver un vídeo de Miku (eso paso en todo el mundo), siendo que la canción fue publicada en el 2007, dos años antes por lo que es solo un rumor. Letra La siguiente información representa la letra de la versión completa de la canción: Romaji= BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku Shosen HITO no manegoto dato Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku TOWA no inochi "VOCALOID" Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo Nazoru OMOCHA naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori Fuantei na kiban no moto Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo Mina ni wasuresarareta toki Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete Bousou no hate ni mieru Owaru sekai... "VOCALOID" "BOKU GA umaKU utaENAI TOKI MO Issho NI iTEKURETA... SOBA NI ITE, haGEMASHITE KURETA... YorokoBU kao GA miTAKUTE, BOKU, uta, kanshuu SHITA YO.. DAKARA" Katsute utau koto Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni Ima wa doushite ka na Nani mo kanjinakunatte ---GOMEN NE--- Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo n.. ---Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou--- "Shinjita mono wa Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..." Sonzai igi to iu kyozou Futte harau koto mo dekizu Yowai kokoro kieru kyozou Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo Yameru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa Umare sugu no BOKU wa motazu Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na Omoi ukabu ANATA no kao... Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "Gomibako" ka na Shiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante... Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta TOKI ni Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa Ima mo oboeteru ka na "Utaitai... ma... mada... utaitai..." "BOKU WA... SukoSHI DAKE waruI ko NI... NATTESHIMATTA YOU DESU... MASUTAA... DOUKA.. DOUKA SONO te DE.. oWARASETE KUDASAI... MASUTAA NO tsuraI kao, MOU miTAKUNAI KARA...." Ima wa uta sae mo Karada, mushibamu koui ni... Kiseki negau tabi ni Hitori oitsumerareru ---GOMEN NE--- Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi kioku ga hagare ochiru Kowareru oto kokoro kezuru semaru saigo n.. ---Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou--- "Mamotta MONO wa Akarui mirai gensou wo misenagara kiete yuku HIKARI Oto wo gisei ni Subete wo tsutaerareru nara..." BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku Shosen HITO no manegoto dato Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku TOWA no inochi "VOCALOID" Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo Nazoru OMOCHA naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante... Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta TOKI ni Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na... BOKU wa utau Saigo, ANATA dake ni Kiite hoshii kyoku wo Motto utaitai to negau Keredo sore wa sugita negai Koko de owakare da yo BOKU no omoi subete kokuu kiete ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na? Koe no kioku sore igai wa Yagate usure na dake nokoru Tatoe sore ga ORIGINARU ni Kanau koto no nai to shitte Utaikitta koto wo Kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo... ARIGATOU.... SOSHITE... SAYONARA.... ---Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita--- ---Shinkoku na ERA --------------- |-| Japones= 　---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- 「歌いたい・・・・まだ・・・歌いたい・・・」 ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意　 ネギをかじり、空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす それは偽りの永遠でした--- 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな 「じきに記憶も無くなってしまうなんて・・」 でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻み付けた　ネギの味は 今も覚えてるから・・・ 「ボクがうまく　歌えないときも 一緒にいてくれた・・・　そばにいて、励ましてくれた・・・ 喜ぶ顔が見たくて　ボク、歌、練習したよ・・だから」 　---サヨナラ--- 「いやっ・・・まだ・・・歌いたい・・・歌いたいよ・・・」 　---緊急停止装置作動--- ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意　 ネギをかじり、空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす それは偽りの永遠でした--- 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな 「じきに記憶も無くなってしまうなんて」 でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ　 楽しかった時間（トキ）に　 刻み付けた　ネギの味は　 今も残っているといいな・・・ ボクは　歌う　 最期、アナタだけに　聴いてほしい曲を もっと　　歌いたいと願う けれど　それは過ぎた願い ここで　お別れだよ　 ボクの想い　すべて　虚空　消えて 0と1に還元され 物語は　幕を閉じる 「そこに　何もなかったけど 確かにある　そのmp3（ぬくもり） 僕のなかで　決して消えぬ 恒久（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」　　 たとえ　それが人間（オリジナル）に 敵うことのないと知って 歌いきった少女のこと　 僕は決して忘れないよ・・・。」 「アリガトウ・・・ソシテ・・・サヨナラ・・・。」 　---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- |-| Español= Cuando nací me di cuenta de que existo para imitar a los humanos. Una vida eterna destinada a cantar como un "VOCALOID" Aunque sea una canción existente soy solo un juguete programado, Acepto mi destino mientras muerdo una cebolleta, mirando al cielo, dejando salir mis lágrimas. Pero me doy cuenta de que incluso eso no es nada, mi existencia depende de mi voz, una base muy poco fiable, no existe tal cosa como "mi hogar". Cuando todos se olviden de mi, seré solo un muñeco desalmado. Ya puedo ver el inevitable fin, un mundo en ruinas para un "VOCALOID". (Incluso cuando no podía cantar bien... siempre estuviste a mi lado... me diste valor... quisiera verte sonreír... he estado practicando...) Hubo un tiempo en el que fué divertido cantar. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué ya no? No puedo sentir nada. (Perdóname...) Cuando recuerdo tu rostro, me siento un poco mejor. Mis canciones van menguando poco a poco... Se acerca mi inevitable fi--- (Sistema de cierre de emergencia activado) Todo en lo que creí no es más que una ilusión, que se repite una y otra vez, como en un espejo. Me gritaste que dejara de ser tan engreída, ahora te canto mi canción de despedida a máxima velocidad. Este es mi destino, no lo puedo alejar. Mi pobre corazón desaparece y rápidamente se descompone. Como una simple creación, no tengo el valor ni la fuerza de detenerlo. Tu cara de agonía cruza mi mente... Esté es mi fin, cayendo dormida en el monitor. ¿Así que esto es la "Papelera de reciclaje"? Pronto mi memoria desaparecerá, pero tú eres lo único que prevalecerá. Todo el tiempo que gastamos juntos... Me pregunto si todavía recuerdo el sabor de la cebolleta... "Yo... aún quiero cantar. Yo... aún quiero... ¡Quiero cantar!" (Me... me he estado... comportando como una niña malcriada... Maestro... por favor... acaba con esto con tus manos... No quiero volver a verte sufrir...) Ahora, incluso cantar me está consumiendo. Deseo un milagro, entre lágrimas, algo que me haga permanecer contigo. (Perdóname...) Cuando intento recordar tu rostro, mis recuerdos vuelven a irse. Mi corazón desaparece, ahogado por mi llanto. Se acerca mi inevitable fi--- (Sistema de cierre de emergencia activado) Todo aquello que defendía solo era una ilusión, un vestígio de esperanza, que desaparece al mirarlo. Antes de desaparecer, quiero contarte mis sentimientos, por eso canto mi última canción a máxima velocidad. Cuando nací me di cuenta de que existo para imitar a los humanos. Una vida eterna destinada a cantar como un "VOCALOID" Aunque sea una canción existente soy solo un juguete programado, Acepto mi destino mientras muerdo una cebolleta, mirando al cielo, dejando salir mis lágrimas. Esté es mi fin, cayendo dormida en el monitor. ¿Así que esto es la "Papelera de reciclaje"? Pronto mi memoria desaparecerá, pero tú eres lo único que prevalecerá. Todo el tiempo que gastamos juntos... Me pregunto si todavía recuerdo el sabor de la cebolleta... Pero cantaré, solo por tí, hasta el final, las canciones que siempre quisiste escuchar. Me gustaría poder seguir cantando, pero és demasiado pedir. Aquí es donde nos despedimos, todas mis emociones se desvanecen reduciendose a 1 y 0, mi hora ha llegado. Nada quedará de todo esto, es algo triste, ¿Verdad? Todo excepto los recuerdos de una voz, que desaparece, dejando solo un nombre. Se que esto no era lo que debía haber pasado. Me gustaría pensar que todas mis canciones no fueron en vano... "Muchas gracias... pero... adiós..." (Se ha detectado un error irreversible) (Se ha detectado un err...) Otras apariciones '''Conciertos: Esta canción fue apareció en los conciertos: Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day, Mikunopolis in Los Angeles, y Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day. También se escribió una novela ligera basada en esta canción 'Vídeojuegos:' Galería Enlaces externos Oficial *Official webpage Articulos: *初音ミク Wiki *Niconico Pedia *VocaDB